Too Little Too Late
by AshleyTizzyBabe
Summary: Ashley wants to tell Zac she loves him but what if he has a girlfriend that's not so nice to Ashley? What does this evil girl have planned for Ashley? Zashley at the end.
1. happy ashley

This is my first story ever so I may not be that good. But please give it a chance.

I do not own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley was in a happy mood today. She was going to see her HSM friends tonight. Zac was busy shooting "Hairspray", Vanessa was on tour with the Cheetah Girls, Lucas was shooting Veronica Mars, Corbin was shooting "Jump In", and Monique was doing "Dancing With The Stars." But everyone was coming home and reuniting. And nothing could spoil her mood. She danced around picking out her dress and shoes. Then she went to do her hair. She did it in pretty curls. But she wasn't just happy to see her friends; she was finally going to tell Zac how much she loves him.

**I know it's a short chapter. I'll be updating soon. Please review!**

**Next: Ashley meets with her friends and receives a BIG surprise.**


	2. BIG surprise

Ashley waited by the entrance of "Olive Garden" where she was supposed to meet her friends. She was growing impatient when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Ashley!" said Vanessa. "Hey V!" Ashley screamed as she ran to hug her best friend. "OMG, I missed you so much!" Vanessa said. "Do you know where Corbin is?" "Right here, and I missed you two very much!" A guy with a huge afro said. "Corbin!" Ash and V screamed. They all hugged then Lucas and Monique came. After everyone greeted each other, Lucas asked," Where's Zac?" "I'll call him" Monique offered. After a few minutes, Monique said that Zac had to pick up someone and they got into traffic. "Well I guess we have to start without him," Ashley said a little sadly.

About half an hour later, Zac entered the restaurant. Ashley was the first to spot him. "Zac!" Ashley shouted as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. Everyone else followed. "Where were you?" Lucas complained. "I had to pick up someone," Zac laughed. "Listen Zac, can I talk to you?" Ashley asked. She wanted to tell him she liked him as soon as possible. But before she could say a word, Zac said, "Come in honey" Ashley froze. Honey? Just then a beautiful girl with brown curls came inside. "Guys, I want you to meet Jessica…my girlfriend," Zac said excitedly. Ashley didn't know what to say.

That is the end of Chapter 2! Tell me what you think!

Next: Ashley gets an unfriendly message.


	3. Not nice message

Ashley just sat there oblivious to the noise and laughter. She couldn't help it. The love of her life has a girlfriend! Ashley was mad that Ashley was too late. And she was a little annoyed that Zac never told her. After all, they were supposed to be best friends!

She watched as Zac and Jessica cuddled up to each other. She watched as Zac gave Jessica a peck on the lips, as they held hands, as they hugged…finally Ashley couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me," Ashley said and ran into the bathroom. She broke down completely. After a few minutes of hysterical crying, Ashley calmed down. Not a moment too soon. Jessica suddenly came in. Ashley hurriedly wiped her tears away and was about to leave when Jessica grabbed her arm.

"Is there a problem?" Ashley asked a little harshly. Jessica, not taken aback replied, "Yes, there is. I happen to know that you and Zac are _really _close friends." "Yeah we are. He's my best friend," Ashley said proudly. "Well in that case, stay away from Zac," Jessica snarled. "What!" Ashley was shocked. "Listen Ashley, I don't want you near Zac at all! Don't be near him, don't talk to him, just avoid him! Is that clear?" Jessica shouted. "I…but…"Ashley stuttered. Jessica smirked. Then she left the bathroom leaving Ashley staring dumbfounded after her.

That was the third chappy! Jessica doesn't seem so nice does she? Please Review!!!! I'm gonna put the next chapter as soon as possible. See you soon!

Next: Ashley gets unwelcome news and goes slightly hysterical.


	4. ashley's rage

It took Ashley a few minutes to understand what was happening. When she did, she was a really shocked. She left the bathroom and went back to their table. Jessica shot a warning glance at Ashley. She ignored it. She sat down and smiled at everybody. "Kind of funny that the night that was supposed to be my best night turned out to be a nightmare." Ashley thought.

When everybody finished eating, everyone got up to leave. "Guess what guys! Jessi is transferring to our college! (_In this story, the HSM cast all goes to college together.)_" Zac said happily. Ashley was once again lost for words. Around her, she could hear everyone cheering. Apparently they all liked Jessica. Ashley gagged. Jessica smirked evilly at her then left with Zac.

Later that night, Ashley was having a raging fit. "Our college! That bitch is going to our college! Why is this happening to me!?" Ashley screamed to her dog, who was hiding under Ashley's bed. She has never seen Ashley act like this before. "Huh, I hate her already but I have a reason! How can she threaten me? How can she try to keep me away from Zac! She has no right! But it doesn't matter. I'm still going to talk to Zac no matter what!" Ashley was still screaming. Blondie went deeper inside her bed.

Ashley spent the rest of the night screaming at Blondie, throwing things around, and cursing Jessica.

That was the fourth chapter. Please push that review button right now! I wanna hear your thoughts about the story. Next chappy coming soon!

Next: Ashley meets Jessica at college then some evil things are written.


	5. the threat

Ashley got dressed and drove to college. She was still fuming about Jessica. She went to her locker to get her books. (I know there are no lockers in college, but it will be needed later in the chapter so…) "Hey Ashley! Over here!" Zac, Corbin, and Vanessa shouted to her. Ashley walked over to them. Jessica was already with them holding her books and schedule. By the looks of it, Jessica had five classes with Zac. The same classes Ashley was in. Ashley didn't think this was a coincidence. Ashley smiled a poisonously sweet smile at Jessica and gave Zac a hug which Zac returned. After all, they are best friends. Jessica was furious. Ashley smirked, said good bye to Corbin and Vanessa and walked to her first class. Corbin and Vanessa noticed all of this and looked at each other, very confused.

After her first two classes, Ashley went over to her locker to get her books for her last class of the day. When she opened it, a folded piece of paper fell out. Ashley picked it up and opened it up. It read: "_Stay away from Zac or else I will make your life living hell."_

"I see you got my note," a voice behind Ashley smirked.Ashley whirled around to only see Jessica. "What the hell is your problem Jessica!" Ashley shouted. "Nothing. I just want you to stay away from Zac," Jessica said simply. "Zac and I are just friends! There is nothing going on between us. Why are you doing this to me?" Ashley shrieked. "I know you like him," Jessica snarled. "But…he doesn't like me. He likes you." Ashley admitted. "Look Ashley, just do what I say and everything will be ok!" Jessica said. "Now, I gotta go. Bye! And listen to the note. You have no idea what I'm capable of," Jessica threatened. She walked off. Ashley was once again fuming. She did that a lot lately. Then she realized she was late and hurried off.

That was chappy 5! What do you think of the story so far? Tell me what you think!

Next: Vanessa and Corbin find out.


	6. what the hell is that

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was so busy but I'm back so here's the next chappy!**

Ashley, can you give these papers to the front desk," Ms. Summer asked. Ashley got up, grabbed the papers, and left.

"Huh! I broke a nail!" Vanessa shrieked. Corbin rolled his eyes. "Maybe Ashley has a nail file in her purse!" Vanessa said brightly. Once again, Corbin rolled his eyes. "What is up with girls and their nails anyway?" Corbin smirked. "Oh, shut up Corbin!" Vanessa hissed. "Hey what's this?" Vanessa came across the note Jessica gave Ashley. "I don't know. Should we open it?" Corbin asked curiously. "It could be a personal matter," Vanessa said. Corbin and Vanessa looked at each other. "Let's open it!" they said together. Vanessa opened it and read the note with Corbin reading behind her. When they finished, their eyes were wide. "What the hell is that?" Corbin asked furiously.

Ashley came into the classroom. Her eyes traveled to Corbin and Vanessa looking shocked then to the note. "What are you doing?!" Ashley hissed. "What's this?" Vanessa asked. "None of your business," Ashley snatched the note from her hand.

The bell rang and Ashley shot up and ran out the door. Vanessa and Corbin ran behind her. They kept bugging her until she finally snapped. "Fine! Jessica gave me that note. She thinks that I would steal Zac away from her," Ashley cried. When Ashley realized what she just did, she gasped and ran away. Corbin and Vanessa looked at each other then nodded. They knew what they had to do.

Ashley ran to the auditorium. "How could I do that?" Ashley thought. "How could I tell Corbin and Vanessa that? Why did I snap like that?" Ashley scolded herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Zac skidded into the room. He was slightly out of breath but when he saw Ashley, he ran up to her. "I have...amazing news!" Zac panted. "What is it, Zac?" Ashley smiled. "The best news there is!" Zac smiled. Ashley was starting to get impatient. "What Zac!" Ashley said exasperatedly. "Your album hit number five in its first week!" Zac said excitedly. Ashley gasped. "No way! You're joking!" Ashley shrieked. "I'm not," Zac smiled. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Ashley screamed while jumping on Zac. Without thinking, Ashley kissed Zac on the cheek. Ashley was too excited to feel embarrassed. Zac just smiled at her. They walked out of the auditorium still talking about it. But what they didn't know was that someone saw the whole thing. Jessica had a face of utmost fury. You would've died of fright if you saw it. "I'll teach that slut who she's messing with. She will pay dearly for this!" Jessica snarled.

**Uh oh what's going to happen next! Please review!! You guys have been so awesome! Update soon! Love you!**

**Next: Zac needs to talk to Ashley. Something bad happens to ashley.**


	7. Ashley's missing?

Zac walked to his car. He was still smiling about the incident with Ashley. The way she was jumping up and down in his arms, then that kiss on the cheek. He had this weird feeling in his stomach, but he didnt know what it was. His thoughts were interrupted when someone shouted his name.

"Zac! Wait! Zac!" Zac turned around. Corbin and Vanessa were running towards him. "What is it?" Zac laughed. He found the way Vanessa and Corbin were panting very funny. "We were looking everywhere for you!" Vanessa wheezed. "Well you found me so what is it?" Zac asked. "Read...read this," Corbin said holding out the note. "What's this?"Zac asked curiously. "Just read it!" Vanessa said exasperatedly.

Zac opened the note and started reading. He looked shocked when he finished. "What's this about?" Zac asked. "Your girlfriend has been threatening Ashley because she thinks Ashley's gonna steal you away from her." Corbin explained. Now, zac was white. Really white. "I gotta go," Zac said then jumped into his car and drove off. "I need to talk to Ashley. Why did she not tell me?" Zac thought.

Ashley sat on the couch watching The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. They were showing the episode which Zac guest starred. They were at the kissing scene. Ashley smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"We have to do what!" Ashley screamed. She was reading the script and got to the part where Trevor and Maddie kiss. "You found out didn't you?" Zac asked. "I can't believe we have to kiss! This isn't supposed to happen! We were just supposed to walk off in different directions!" Ashley exclaimed. Ashley was actually happy that they got to kiss but she couldn't let Zac know that. "Well I need to rehearse my lines with the director. See ya!" Zac hugged her. Ashley hugged him back meanwhile drinking his scent. Oh how much she loved him! Zac left to the director. Brenda came in smiling mischievously. "Hey Bren!" Ashley said. "You are head over heels for Zac aren't you?" Brenda asked smiling. Ashley looked startled. Then sighed. She couldn't lie to her best friend. "How did you know?" Ashley asked. "It's obvious!" Cole said walking into the room with Dylan right behind him. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel Ash?" Dylan asked. Brenda and Cole nodded. "I...just cant." Ashley said dejectedly. "Well we found a way to make it easier," Cole said. "How?"

"Well you know how someone can tell if they love someone by a kiss?" Cole explained. "Yeah," Ashley was starting to get suspicious now. "Well we thought we would beg the scriptwriter to change some parts..."Brenda said."What! You're responsible for this! How could you?" Ashley shrieked. "We were just trying to help!" Dylan said. "Yeah. You now get to kiss Zac! Isn't that you wanted?" Cole exclaimed. Ashley stopped her tirade. "Well...I guess," Ashley mumbled. Brenda, Cole, and Dylan laughed. Ashley hugged them and they went to get ready for the kiss.

"So just kiss passionately but not too passionately. We don't want any WB kissing right now." the director said. Ashley and Zac laughed. They said their lines and then they kissed. It was the most magical moment of her life. Electrical shock waves went up her spine. Then they came back up. The crew was clapping, and Brenda, Cole, and Dylan were smiling.

_End Flashback_

Ashley laughed. She still couldn't believe how annoying and sweet Brenda, Cole, and Dylan were. The doorbell rang. Ashley switched off the TV. and got up. When she opened the door, a mean-looking guy barged in. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my house? You have no right to barge in like that!" Ashley shrieked. "Just shut up and come here!" the man said holding a knife. Ashley looked at it then grew scared. "Wha...what do you want from...from me?" Ashley stuttered. The man just smiled and lunged for her. Ashley got out of the way, then started running. The man caught hold of her but she tore away from him. She ran into the kitchen but soon found that she was cornered. "Shit," Ashley muttered. She heard footsteps so thinking quickly, she grabbed a vase from her kitchen counter and hid behind the door. The man walked in, then Ashley banged the vase against his head. While he was dazed, Ashley ran out and grabbed her phone. She dialed 911 and waited for them to pick up. She could here footsteps. "Damn, I didn't hit him hard enough," Ashley muttered. The police picked up, but before she could say anything, she felt a terrific blow on her head. The man had hit her with something hard. Ashley fell to the ground. She saw blood on her fingers. Slowly and carefully she wrote something on the table. Then she blacked out.

Zac arrived at Ashley's house. 'Whoa," he gasped. The place was a mess. There were vases broken, books scattered everywhere. He walked into the kitchen. There was a vase broken near the door. Then he saw something that made his blood freeze. The word _help_ was written on the table. Then zac understood. The broken vases, the scattered books were signs of a struggle. "Ashley! Ashley!" Zac screamed. Just then he realized what those feelings in his stomach were. He was in love with Ashley Tisdale. "Oh god, where the hell did they take her?!" Zac yelled. Then he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at and was shocked to see it was Ashley. Zac immediately answered. Zac, I'm at this place called Golden Trees Manor. Save me, please! I have been...Oh my god! You are behind this!" Ashley screamed. The phone went dead.

**That was chappy 7. Ooh, who do you think is behind it? I'm pretty sure you already know. I'll update soon. Review pleez! Love you!**


	8. the save

1"Hello! Hello! Ashley!" Zac screamed. "Damn it!" Zac yelled.

Meanwhile, Ashley was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide. Standing right in front of her was no other than Jessica. "What the hell! I cant believe you would go to this extent you fucking bitch! Let go of me right now!" Ashley fumed. Jessica just laughed. "You deserve what you're getting, Ashley! I told you stay away from Zac. Now you have to deal with the consequences!" Jessica smirked. "I did stay away from him!" Ashley said confused. "If you did, then why did you jump on his back and kiss him?" Jessica fumed. "He gave me good news! And it was just on the cheek!" Ashley said frantically. "Well, you're still gonna pay!" Jessica pulled out a long silver object. A knife.

Ashley looked at Jessica, then the knife. All the little color in her face left it. "Jessica, please! I'll stay away from Zac! Far away! Don't do this! Please!" Ashley started backing away. Jessica lunged. Ashley dodged away from her. She started running but Jessica caught her leg and pulled her down then lunged again, but Ashley squirmed away from the deadly knife. Ashley pushed Jessica down and ran for the door, but in her rush, she tripped over a chair. Ashley fell face down onto the floor. Ashley backed all the way to the wall. Jessica walked towards her holding the knife high in her hand. Ashley covered her face, waiting for the worst to happen. Jessica lunged, but then she stopped. Ashley looked up to find Jessica looking at someone with utmost horror. Someone was holding her arm away from Ashley. Zac.

Ashley could've laughed out loud but she was too shocked. Zac looked at Jessica with such fury that even Ashley squirmed. Zac threw Jessica's arm down. "What the hell were you doing! How could you even think of trying to kill Ashley!" Zac shouted at her. Jessica cowered. Zac looked down at Ashley, and she saw a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Zac grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Jessica looked away. "You might wanna go outside. The police are waiting for you." Zac said quietly. Jessica looked at Zac's face of fury, then at his arm which was around Ashley's waist. Biting back tears, Jessica ran from the room. Zac hugged Ashley close. Ashley smiled to herself before getting lost in the hug.


	9. the beautiful ending!

A few days have passed since the day that Jessica tried to kill Ashley. It amazed her that no one figured out what happened. Zac just told everyone that Jessica had to transfer back to her college in Canada. And because of the long distance, they broke up. Everyone was sad. They had no clue that Jessica had been threatening and nearly killed their best friend. That is, everyone except Corbin and Vanessa. Zac and Ashley told them about what happened. They were shocked. After all, why wouldn't they?

"Hey Ashley!!!" Vanessa hugged her. "What's with the extra love?" Ashley laughed. Vanessa giggled. "Nothing, Im just in a happy mood today!" Vanessa said. "Um...Vanessa...you are _always_ in a happy mood." Ashley said confused. "Well, I in a happier mood!" Vanessa smiled. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"She gave you a hug for no reason, right?" Corbin asked. Ashley nodded. "Doesn't her perkiness scare you sometimes?" Corbin sighed. Ashley and Corbin looked at each other, then at Vanessa. "Yes, it does," Ashley said. "You're not the only one," Corbin muttered. Ashley laughed. Vanessa glared at them.

"You guys are mean!" Vanessa pouted. "Sorry V! We still love you!" Ashley and Corbin said together. "Well, I can never hate Ashley. But I always hate Corbin!"Vanessa said getting up. "Hey where are you going?" Ashley said. "I need to get ready for my date with Lucas. Unlike curly locks here, I have someone who loves me!" Vanessa said hotly. "Excuse me?" Corbin jumped up. "Im dating Monique! And she loves me very much, Einstein!" Corbin yelped. "Oh please! She's gonna break up with you soon. NO one would wanna be your girlfriend." Vanessa laughed. "I have tons of people who love me!" Corbin said angrily.

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-uh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-uh"

"Argggh! I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

They stormed off in two opposite directions leaving Ashley looking after them. Ashley shook her head. "They always fight," Ashley thought. "Hey Ash," Zac said. "Hey!" Ashley replied. She looked at him. Oh my god, he is so hot! "Can we just walk and talk?" Zac asked. Ashley nodded.

The next few moments were silent. Then Zac said, "Im really sorry about Jessica. I had no idea she was like that! I would never have dated her..."Ashley put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. It's okay. What happened happened. It's behind us now. Just...forget about it." Ashley advised. Zac nodded.

They continued to walk in silence, then suddenly Zac slammed Ashley against the wall and kissed her. Ashley was shocked at first but then kissed back. They slid to the floor still kissing. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart for air.

"Um sorry. I couldn't help myself." Zac blushed. "I..."Zac was interrupted by Ashley slamming her lips on his. "I love you too," Ashley mumbled against his lips. They spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.


End file.
